godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Neo: Megaguirus
Bio Millions of years ago, when the Millenians discovered Earth, they found a planet in the thralls of a collosal extinction, but with plenty of raw genetic material just lying around. PERFECT. The aliens set about toying and splicing with DNA, eventually founding on a new species of insect: the MEGANULA. Born as MEGANURON, the larvae would consume and alter their environment to suit their own semi-aquatic lifestyle. Then, pupating as the flying Meganula, they would seek out large sources of energy and, again, consume. Finally, the flying creatures would return to their aquatic home, where, lying in wait, was a massive, pupating Meganuron, which would be fed the collected energy, birthing into the Queen of the Meganula...of course, the very interpidity of the Millenians that caused the downfall of their race served to be their downfall on Earth. Only two Meganuron eggs were left after the colossal battle, one which was found and accidentally hatched in 1956. The other completely dissapeared. 2001, and Project Dimension Tide is nearly finished. GODZILLA III is at large once again, and the idea of an ultimate kaiju-destroying weapon proves popular with the United Nations, despite the potentially disastrous results of a "compact Black-Hole cannon." Still, the project was given the go-ahead, and of the 3 proposed anti-Godzilla projects from 1996, this one had the highest probability of success. However, after firing the cannon once in rural Japan...a small dimensional rift was opened. A portal, all the way back to the great Rodan/Meganura war, and it was just small enough so that one Meganura could fly through. Dropping one of the eggs, the Meganura flew back through the portal, but was destroyed with the portal's collapse. A young Japanese boy found the egg, and wasn't sure what to make of it. Trying to keep it, he eventually panicked at the strange properties, and dumped it into the sewer...the LAST place anyone should have put it. Inevitably, the cycle began. People being eaten by the Meganurons, and the local area (Shibuya) flooded. Only this time, Rodan wasn't immediately around to devour the larvae, and thus, the Meganura were born. Seeking out Godzilla and stealing his energy, they returned to Shibuya. Godzilla's energy, combined with his DNA and the Queen's own bizarre genetics, gave birth to the hideously glorious MEGAGUIRUS. Rodan, finally breaking free of Monster Island, made a bee-line for Tokyo, as was Godzilla. The two monsters were nearly outmatched by Megaguirus's incredible speed and raw radioactive power, but the vicious beast was finally overwhelmed when the two kaiju managed to coordinate their attacks. It is hoped that such a sadistic, crazed monster will never be given the opportunity to kill and destroy again...as long as she didn't lay any eggs... Abilities/Aspects: * - Flight at Mach 4 * - Can absorb and channel Godzilla's radioactive fire * - Bladed wings and claws * - Incredibly aggressive, augmented by Godzilla's energy * - A target for Rodan, not so much by genetics, but by sheer animosity External links *Godzilla Neo - MEGAGUIRUS Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art